moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundtrack
Mental Omega APYR has its own set of soundtracks, which is optional and downloaded separately from the mod. This article lists all of the music tracks used in the mod. Links to YouTube or other appropriate sources are provided after the item. Version 2.0c The 2.0c soundtrack can be downloaded here, provided the mod itself have been installed beforehand. # "(Command and) Conquer" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Renegade — 2:58 (Listen) # "Mind March Version" by pd — 3:51 (Listen) # "Closing Hours" by ArgCmdr — 3:43 (Listen) # "Navigation" by ArgCmdr — 4:42 # "Face To Face" by ArgCmdr — 3:14 (Listen) # "Mind Control" by ArgCmdr — 4:24 (Listen) # "C&C In The House" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert 2 (cut track) — 4:06 (Listen) # "Act On Instinct Remix" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Renegade — 3:31 (Listen) # "Probing" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert 2 (cut track) — 4:19 (Listen) # "Processing" by ArgCmdr — 3:39 (Listen) # "Ready The Army" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert 2 (cut track) — 4:57 (Listen) # "Reload Ammo (Reload Fire)" by Frank Klepacki — C&C Red Alert — 4:52 # "Terminate" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert — 5:20 (Listen) # "Twin Cannon Remix" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert Counterstrike — 3:45 (Listen) # "Mass Production" by ArgCmdr — 3:34 (Listen) # "Pharotek" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Tiberian Sun — 4:56 (Listen) Version 2.0psi The 2.0psi soundtrack can be downloaded here, provided the mod itself have been installed beforehand. # "C&C In The House" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert 2 (cut track) — 4:06 (Listen) # "Act On Invasion" by Frank Klepacki – Universe at War: Earth Assault — 3:19 (Listen) # "Mind March Version" by pd — 3:53 (Listen) # "Industrial" by Frank Klepacki – Command & Conquer — 3:57 (Listen) # "Moving Forces" by Frank Klepacki – Universe at War: Earth Assault — 3:04 (Listen) # "Accused" by Dan Wentz – Red Faction — 4:18 (Listen) # "Mud Remix" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert Counterstrike — 4:42 (Listen) # "Probing" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert 2 (cut track) — 4:19 (Listen) # "Infiltration" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Tiberian Sun: Firestorm — 4:20 (Listen) # "Ready The Army" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert 2 (cut track) — 4:57 (Listen) # "Scarred" by Dan Wentz – Red Faction — 4:32 (Listen) # "Terminate" by Frank Klepacki – C&C Red Alert — 5:20 (Listen) # "Mass Production" by ArgCmdr — 3:34 (Listen) # "Surveying The Land"* by Frank Klepacki – Universe at War: Earth Assault — 2:34 (Listen) # "Ancient Presence"* by Frank Klepacki – Universe at War: Earth Assault — 3:06 (Listen) # "The Gathering"* by Frank Klepacki – Universe at War: Earth Assault — 3:53 (Listen) Items marked with an asterisk (*) were only used in Chinese missions. Mind March ("single") The 2006 and 2010 versions of the old Mental Omega theme, Mind March by pd, were released separately from the mod. The download is available here. # "Mind March Version" — 3:51 (Listen) # "Mind March Version" — 3:53 (Listen) The 2010 version was originally to be used in Mental Omega 3.0, but after acquiring rights to use music by Black Ice 9 for Epsilon and Frank Klepacki for the Allies and Soviets, Mind March did not fit with the rest of the music and was used only in the installer for version 3.0 before being completely phased out in version 3.3. Version 3.x From version 3.0 onwards, each faction have their own unique set of tracks. The soundtrack for 3.3 includes all tracks from the 3.0 one, as well as the tracks for the Foehn faction which debuted in that version. The 3.3 soundtrack can be downloaded here, provided the mod itself have been installed beforehand. Allied tracks All tracks are composed by Frank Klepacki. # "Morphscape" – Morphscape — 5:21 (Listen) # "Odd Funk" – Infiltrator — 4:40 (Listen) # "It Has Begun" – Rocktronic — 4:06 (Listen) # "The Edge" – Infiltrator — 3:45 (Listen) # "Get On It" – Infiltrator — 4:21 (Listen) # "Escape" – Rocktronic — 4:10 (Listen) # "Virtual Control" – Virtual Control — 5:50 (Listen) # "Rox" – Awakening of Aggression — 4:02 (Listen) # "Cybertek" – Morphscape — 3:12 (Listen) # "Strange" – Awakening of Aggression — 3:37 (Listen) # "Decible" – Rocktronic — 3:23 (Listen) # "In Yo Face" – Rocktronic — 3:42 (Listen) # "Act On Instinct" – 2:51 (Listen) # "Infiltrator" – Infiltrator — 4:44 (Listen) # "Morphunk" – Morphscape — 4:04 (Listen) # "The Streets" – Rocktronic — 4:01 (Listen) # "Mechanical Man" (remixed by GDI Bass) — 3:05 (Listen) # "In The Tunnel" – Rocktronic — 3:46 (Listen) Soviet tracks All tracks are composed by Frank Klepacki. # "Brain Dead" – Awakening of Aggression — 3:05 (Listen) # "Magnafried" – Awakening of Aggression — 3:17 (Listen) # "Rocktronic" – Rocktronic — 3:56 (Listen) # "Defunkt" – Morphscape — 2:42 (Listen) # "Construct" – Infiltrator — 3:13 (Listen) # "Ownage" – Infiltrator — 4:06 (Listen) # "Banished" – Viratia — 3:28 (Listen) # "He Lives" – Virtual Control — 3:36 (Listen) # "Vigilante" – Awakening of Aggression — 3:52 (Listen) # "Warfare" (covered by Smiechu) — 3:00 (Listen) # "Reaping" – Infiltrator — 3:32 (Listen) # "Mind Prison" – Viratia — 3:55 (Listen) # "Sonic Pain" – Viratia — 2:05 (Listen) # "Fantasy" – Awakening of Aggression — 6:35 (Listen) # "Kill" – Awakening of Aggression — 4:04 (Listen) # "Hell March Medley" (covered by Smiechu) — 6:44 (Listen) Epsilon tracks All tracks are composed by Black Ice 9. # "Frostburn" — 6:24 (Listen) # "Chaotic Impulse" — 3:43 (Listen) # "Outbreak" — 5:16 (Listen) # "Echo" — 4:27 (Listen) # "Aenigmata" — 4:44 (Listen) # "Diablo" — 4:02 (Listen) # "Nine Realms" — 4:48 (Listen) # "Psychosis" — 5:30 (Listen) # "Solara" — 6:10 (Listen) # "Duality" — 5:53 (Listen) # "Inside Your Soul" (Black Ice 9 Remix) — 4:43 (Listen) # "Virus vs Predator" — 6:04 (Listen) # "Opening of the Gates" — 5:59 (Listen) # "Forgotten" — 5:16 (Listen) # "Beyond the Obsidian Sands" — 4:48 (Listen) Foehn tracks All tracks are composed by World Beyond. # "Remnant of the Distant Future" — 3:13 (Listen) # "Stormbringer" — 2:37 (Listen) # "Destiny" — 3:01 (Listen) # "ctOS Calibration" — 2:48 (Listen) # "Last Line of Defense" — 2:49 (Listen) # "Right on Track" — 4:17 (Listen) # "Heroic" — 3:00 (Listen) # "Beyond" — 2:38 (Listen) # "Breakdown" — 2:29 (Listen) # "The Brotherhood" — 3:25 (Listen) # "The Rescue" — 4:25 (Listen) # "Downfall" — 2:19 (Listen) # "The Destroyer" — 2:39 (Listen) # "Alter the Future" — 2:56 (Listen) # "Edge of the Razor" — 2:42 (Listen) # "On the Shoulders of Giants" — 3:31 (Listen) # "Ex Machina" — 2:16 (Listen) # "Aftershock" — 2:45 (Listen) # "One Final Chance" — 2:41 (Listen) # "The Remnant" — 2:53 (Listen) Miscellaneous tracks These tracks are scripted and appear in the campaign or challenges. # "Relativity" by Black Ice 9 (Listen) # "Soviet March" (instrumental) from the Red Alert 3 soundtrack (Listen) # "Premeditated Treachery" from the Red Alert 2: Reborn mod soundtrack (Listen) # "Serenity" by World Beyond (Listen) # "Irkalla Rises" (Listen) # "Stranded in Space" (Listen) # "Libra Requiem" (Listen) # "Virus" by Frank Klepacki (Listen) # "Diesel Heart" by World Beyond (Listen) Category:Browse